KissCam
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: I know the fact that there are a lot of One-Shots like this but... Summary- Gravity 5 are at a basketball game, when the kisscam comes on, showing Zander and Stevie.


**Okay so right now I'm watching the Suite Life Movie, waiting to go see Abraham Lincoln Vampire hunter (or Slayer.) Have any of you seen it? The Ab lincoln one?**

**Well whatever haha.**

**I've seen a few of these (2 or 3) and decided to write my own.**

**It is not my idea seen as others have written them.**

**So here you go, a oneshot :)**

**Oh yeah, let's say Kacey's uncle isa part of the Laker's kay?**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Gravity 5 were at a Lakers basketball game, they had gotten tickets from Kacey's uncle, and had decided to put them to good use and actually go, much to Kevin and Nelson's displesure, Kacey had wanted to see her Uncle on the court, Zander wanted to see his favorite team, and Stevie had wanted to get away from her brothers. Kevin and Nelson had wanted to just stay in the bandroom and play there game, furious pigeons, they had planned on beating level 70 by the end of the night, them being stuck on level 64.

Kacey was watching in awe as her uncle flew across the court, shooting the balls into the hoop left and right, she was cheering loudly her voice above all the others, her hands flying above her head whenever her uncle made it into the net, which was a lot. This was the most enthusiastic anyone, let alone Gravity 5, had seen her. The only other time was when they had a gig at an all ages club, their first gig outside of school.

Kevin and Nelson were sitting there, slumping in their seats, hands balled into fists, layin on their chins, elbows on knees, leaning forward. They had bored expressions on their faces and were barley paying attention to the people playing as if it was their destiny on the court. They were looking up at the big screen waiting for this part of the game to finish so they could go get food with Kacey's permission.

Zander and Stevie were cheering on the Lakers, almost as much as Kacey was. They had huge smiles on their faces and were leaning into each other in excitment. They had switched seats with Kacey, so they were next to each other. They were looking up at the score board every once in a while, looking at the little time of this section of the game, they had exactly 30 seconds left, and the lakers were winning by 16 points. Not that far into the lead, it was still anyones game but Stevie and Zander were cheering like crazy.

When the bell rang, sounding it was time for the big screen to show the score, the kisscam, and more Nelson and Kevin jumped up, running to the food stands. Kacey walked over to her uncle to give him a hug and congradulate him, and Zander and Stevie, stayed sitting, their hands immediatley intertwing their thumbs sticking up. Stevie leaned her forhead against Zander's and they started to thumb wrestle.

The kisscam came on showing an old couple, who gave each other a small but sweet peck. It then focused on a Lakers player and his wife, who gave each other a kiss. Then it is shown own Zander and Stevie, who were completley oblivious to the fact that they were on said kisscam.

They were muttering encouraging words to themselves, sweat dripping down their faces, don't laugh at this, but it was a very intense game of thumb wrestling. They still had their forheads leaning against each other, the proxemity nothing they were new too.

Kacey looked up at the screen after talking to her uncle and stated to laugh. She walked back over to Zander and Stevie, and sat next to them. Nelson and Kevin joining soon after.

The crowd, annoyed by the fact they were oblivious, started to chant, "Kiss Kiss Kiss." Zander and Stevie looked up for a second, their eyes traveling along the crowd, until their eyes were met with the big screen. Their eyes rested on it, debating wether or not to kiss, hands still interlocked, Zander's thumb being semi bent by Stevie's.

"They aren't a couple!" Kacey shouts at the crowd, even though she knows they should be one.

Zander and Stevie look at each, shrug, and lean in. Their lips meet and they kiss each other slowly. Hands still locked in place. When they finish their small kissiing session, they lean their forheads back against each other's and continue their thumb war as if nothing had happened. The crowd burst into cheeers.

The other three members of Gravity 5 looked at each other before at Zander and stevie, who were now playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. They looked at each other again.

"Uhm, you guys do know that you just kissed? Right?" Kacey asks unsure.

"Yeah." They shrug.

"And it was on TV." Nelson adds.

"Yep." They say.

"And that the whole school saw it most likely." Kevin says to them.

"Yessery." They say together, "Happened last month too at a baseball game." Stevie shrugs.

"And you two AREN'T a couple?" Kacey exclaims. Stevie and Zander laughing at her episode.

* * *

**I know it's short but... I like it :)**


End file.
